


“This is for Alex”

by asianfrustration13



Series: PNWS Intern Ficlets [2]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Ficlet, Gen, Holy Water, PNWS Shenanigans, ProtectAlex2K16, Suddenly turned serious, salt circles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfrustration13/pseuds/asianfrustration13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The interns are concerned. Plans are made in preparation for the next visit from Strand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“This is for Alex”

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I originally wanted this to be humor. Its a little short but I think I at least managed it somehow? I do love writing about the interns though, there’s so many personalities I can play with.

That evening, once Strand had left the station, the interns came together after hours to form a series of agreement and plans.

Yes, Alex had once upon a time told them that they were to defer to Strand’s orders as long as it didn’t contradict Paul and Terry’s orders. Yes, they wanted to help Alex help Strand in whatever kind of spooky shit he found himself in. Yes, they would continue to do so as long as whatever orders Strand gave them didn’t interfere with their work.

No, Alex was not to be treated the way Strand has been treating her. No, they would not allow themselves to be pushed around by Strand. No, Strand was not allowed into the station (with the higher up’s permission) when he was like this again.

The interns deserved respect.

Paul and Nic deserved respect.

_The Pacific Northwest Station deserved respect_.

**_Alex deserved mother fucking respect_**.

Come hell or high water, the interns were going to take care of the ones who took care of them.

So when Strand came back to the station, just as intense as before, disheveled Unabomber look and all, the interns quickly sprang into action to protect themselves and their own.

* * *

The moment Rebecca and Joey saw Strand come through the studio reception doors, Rebecca quickly shot a GroupMe message (“ _Scully has arrived”_ ) to all the interns while Joey tried to stop him from coming further. As predicted, this unfamiliar and somewhat frightening Strand ignored Joey and continued on his way. Rebecca sent another message out ( _“Scully is coming”_ ) before Joey shooed her away to join the other interns.

More familiar with the building layout than Strand, Rebecca met up with some of the interns in front of the hallway to the rest of the studio. Some already had their signs in their hands and began to form layers of human chains in the hallway.

A few signs read, “ _Cool motive, still might be illegal”_ or “ _Eat a Snickers bar, Strand”_ or _“No Skeptic Asshats Allowed Beyond This Point”_. Other more serious signs read, “ _Come to your senses”_ and _“Think of Alex!”_ Other interns wore their “TEAM ALPHA BELIEVER” or “PROTECT THE MOOSE TWINS” shirts in place of their lack of signs.

Some of the interns had a wild idea that the current extra spooky Strand-stranger was actually being possessed by a demon. This resulted in an exasperated Joanna, who was technically demon savvy thanks to her Supernatural-watching boyfriend Glen, to pour thin lines of salt in front of the human chains and spray some of the interns with holy water (in the off chance Strand had changed so much that he would resort to becoming physical).

Murphy was off to the side, frantically trying to get a hold of Alex. They all knew that if anyone could stop Strand, it would be her. After leaving a message on her voicemail and sending her a quick text (“ _Strand alert!_ ”), he was off to go distract Nic and Paul with the other interns until Alex came back to the studio from lunch. Technically, Muphy was on stand-by – if things got too out of hand, however that may happen, he was to inform Nic and/or Paul. That was, IF they couldn’t handle things. If it got too illegal, then Murphy was given the green light.

Really though, none of the interns wanted to do this. They liked Strand. They liked making fun of Strand. They liked hanging out with the Strand Institute interns who used to occasionally come over to drag Strand back to his office for work. They liked messing around with the SI interns.

They missed the old Strand. They missed the other interns. They missed the way things used to be.

Now all they can do is hope that they could hold Strand back long enough for Alex to arrive. Only one thought ran through everyone’s’ minds as they steeled themselves for the man behind the studio hallway door, hoping that their human chains and salt lines would even do _something_.

“This is for Alex.”


End file.
